The Second Voice Knows Best
by Ayame Albarn
Summary: When your about to die you tell the truth. She didn't believe him. And thats why fate brought her here and consequences followed. And when she took that mission fate and consequence were waiting for her...at the other side of the well. rated T for safety changed summary
1. Prolouge

_first story no flames until next chapter _

_i do not own naruto or inuyasha_

* * *

**Prolouge**

_One day in the underworld the king's baby was born._

_One day in the ninja world a baby was about to be born._

_The king switched his baby with the other._

_He sealed along with his daughter his oldest child to be her guardian._

_And killed the other._

_banishing it to another world. _

_Leaving the family of ninjas to think that his daughter was theirs._

_His cherry blossom._

_His._

_Sakura..._


	2. The mission of doom

_i only got one review but i'm gonna continue anyway and now you can flame_

_i do not own naruto or inuyasha enjoy!_

**_'Inner'_**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

_"The second voice watches and learns ____waiting for_

___the right time to make it's self known to the world"_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The mission of doom**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV~**_

****"Day off I thought you'd never come!" I yelled

**_'Damn right now lets__ relax'_**

"Sakura-san the Hokage has a mission for you." then the ANBU disapered."I hate you sometimes Tsunade-sama."I mumbled_ 'Inner stop throwing a tantrum your making my head hurt'_ **_'But today was our day off'_ **whined Inner._'I know but duty calls' _Inner huffed but gave in and went away.

* * *

_**Second voice(mystery voice) POV~**_

I smirked something intresting is going to happen on this mission something that will free me from this seal and I will serve my reason in this world my reason for being sealed inside Sakura. I will finally leave my box.

* * *

**__****_At the Hokage's office Normal_** POV~

When Sakura arrived at the tower Naruto,Hinata,and Sai where there.

"Good your all here."said Tsunade.

"Now Sakura I know this was you day off but we got a mission and everyone else is busy besides you guys."Sakura sighed "It's fine." Sakura replied **_'What! no it is not fine think about all the sake we could be drinking right_ now!'** _'Shut up!' _"The mission is a single C-ranked mission to re-" "What! why can't you send some gein (A/N:don't know how to spell it_ ) _to do it!" "Because Naruto there all at the chunin exams now shut your trap!" Tsunade yelled"Now as I was saying the mission involves removing a well from a any thing else you want to know?". Naruto raised his hand "Good now leave the well is at the border of the fire nation pack enough cloths and food for four days. Dismissed" and everyone left.

* * *

**_At the well_**

**_ (because I'm to lazy to write about their 4 day trip) _**

Sakura inspected the well."This thing is old."she said."It's almost as old as you hag."Sai replied while painting."What did you say!" she yelled "The truth"he said calmly. Sakura tried to slap him as his paint brush fell on the floor he bend down to pick it up and Sakura fell down the well."Hag!"Sai yelled paint brush forgoten. A blue light bilned him and when he looked down Sakura was gone.

* * *

i know it sucks but anyway love triangle sai sakura and sesshomaru might add a little bit of one side inuxsaku and naruxsaku a little not a lot a little hope you enjoyed it bye!

~Ayame .A


	3. aright who slipped me acid

_okay this is for chapter 3 the chapter that i fucked up so sorry please forgive me i'm new at this so ya enjoy! oh i forgot it will only be a POV when a new person comes into the story okay and when i feel like it and the summary will make sense ethier in this chapter or later on in the story or the next chapter because of flashbacks which ever i feel like at the time i'm writing it now you can enjoy!_

**_'Inner'_**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

_"The voice didn't let others opinions drown out her own"_

**_Chapter _****_5(3)_**:

**_Alright who slipped me acid_**

* * *

"FUCK YOU KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

_**'Don't say that!' ** _

"Fuck you too Sa-!" she was cut off by her back hitting the well's floor...hard."Sorry Kami-sama" she mumbled out in head started hurting the pain was to so much she felt like she was hit on the head with a sink so she gave into the darkness and she fainted.

* * *

**_Inside Sakura's mind _**

"Hello? Any one there"

**_'Sakura over here i need your help'_**

**__**Sakura walked over to her Inner that was standing next to a box that looked old about 218 years old to be exact with four seals one on each side._**'I need you to help me open the box there are four seals and I only have two hands. So you take two and I take two okay.'**_"Where did you get this anyway and how did you get it inside my head?" **_' I was wandering your mind and I found this so are you gonna help me or not?'_**asked Inner Sakura shook her head yes._** 'On three one...two...three!'** _and they ripped off the seals. When they did the lid flew open and a light blinded them forcing them to look away.

When the light dissapered there stood a girl about 18 with knee-length white hair tied up in a braid (A/N: like duck from from princess tutu only without the little hair sticking up) with a hair clip of a cherry blossom tree on her right side and on her left side a iris flower and she has green eyes (A/N: like Sakura's eye color) and a white kimono with a black tie around the waist (or belt or is it a obi?) with slashes at the shoulders. The kimono decorated with iris flowers and cherry blossom trees it ended at mid thigh under that she wore biker shorts that ended above the knee's along with a kunai (A/N: is this how you spell it?) pouch and a katana on her back.

Sakura and Inner Sakura just kept staring. This went on for a some time until the girl spoke."I know i'm prety but you don't have to stare."she said."Who the hell are you what are you doing inside my head!" Sakura yelled. The girl whimpered and covered her ears "Not so loud my ears are I guess I have to explain everything. I am Ayame and this is your story"she said as she put two fingers on Sakura's forehead then everything went black...again

* * *

_hope you enjoyed it it took me all day long now its 12:54 at night and i started this at 12:00 in the afternoon. this is what chapter 3 is suposed to go like i just add some things here and there and i think this is the longest chapter i wanted to write more but i wanted to keep you intrested so thank you for reading my crappy story bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	4. helpful tips

_the summary will make sense a little bit and i will try to make it as long as possible hope you enjoy!_

**_'Inner' _**

**"****Ayame****" **

_"thinking" _

"Talking"

* * *

**flashback**

_"Naoki ,Mai give this message to my daughter" said a man with long snow white hair in a pony tail (A/N: kinda like Jiraiya only he has straight hair) and blood red eyes as he put two fingers on the forehead of a 19 year old boy and his twin sister transferring a message into their boy had gray hair in a low pony tail __(A/N: like itachi) with orange eyes his twin sister had gray long hair in a low pony tail just like him only with light baby blue eyes."Which daughter Lord kenji you have six of them" said Naoki "The one with the ten tailed wolf inside her you know which one right"said the man known as Kenji. "Isn't your daughter Ayame the ten ta-" but Naoki was cut off by his sister "Yes Lord Kenji we know her name is Sakura." said Mai. "You do remember that those beast are still attacking our people taking anything of value that they have."said Kenji "Don't worry we can handle it" they replied at the same time and left to the world of the living._

**end of flashback**

**new flashback **

_"We have to deliver the message to the her"Said Naoki wile dodging a arrow Mai thought for a minute and said "I'll hold them off and you deliver the message" she said in the voice that said 'do it now or i'll make sure you can't have baby's'.He nodded his head and sped up while Mai stop to fight._

_ "What's your name kid?" asked Sakura as she held him in her arms "Na-Naoki" he replied as he coughed up blood "Sakura listen to me do not go on any missions for a month it will save your life at the other side of the well are demons and **she **won't get you __**she **won't beable to hurt you and you'll get to live on to find out the truth." and with that he took his last breath and closed his eyes as his twin sister was killed with a arrow._**  
**

**end of flashback **

* * *

_'Should I wash my cloths or take a bath'_ Sakura asked Inner and Ayame. In the last four days they got to know each other like Ayame's favorite drinks are:Sake ,red wine ,coke cola ,and favorite food :Dango ,sweet dumplings ,chips, and acorns thanks to her chipmunk side, also raw liver thanks to her wolf and demon side but no one can smell her or Sakura's demon or animal side not even the strongest nose can. Also Ayame gave Sakura some tips to help her from all these perverts.

**Tip #1:someone grabs your butt slap them **

**Tip #2:someone tries to rape you kick them in the nuts and haul ass they might be demons but they still a man**

**Tip #3:someone sticks their tounge in your mouth and you don't want it in there bite the shit out of it the'll take it out.**

_**'Wash cloths'** _said Inner and Ayame nodded. As she was washed her cloths she felt like someone was watching her as if they need some thing from her maybe it was a horny bastard but what she prayed to any god that was listening please don't let it be a demon she ran into six of them and five of them had a little pink shard and more were coming in groups and she need a rest.

When she was done she hung up her cloths and set up camp."Hey Ayame what did that kid Naoki mean by finding out the truth?'' asked Sakura as she stared into the fire. "I don't know dad always did some crazy shit for his baby's" said Ayame in her wolf form ''What are my other brother and sisters names?''she asked. "Well i'm the oldest then there's Holo and Yachiru those are twins then there's you after that is Ichi and Maka there twins to and then there's Alice and Daiki the youngest twins" said Ayame taking a bite out of the liver they got from killing a wild boar.

"What do mom and dad look like? what are their names?" asked Sakura. "Dad has long white hair in a pony tail like that Jiraiyaguy and red eyes his name is Kenji mom has long brown hair and green eyes her name is Nami" replied Ayame. "Lets get some sleep i'm tired"said Ayame as she curled around her little sister to keep her warm.

* * *

"Why didn't you come back with the jewel shards I asked for who had them?" demanded a man.

"A girl a girl about 16 had them. I couldn't get close a bairer (is that how you spell it?) was around her and it was stronger than yours not even Inuyasha's red tensiga (is that how you spell it?) wouldn't be able to break it." said a female voice.

The mans eyes widen at this then returned to their normal size "I should make them fight maybe the girl will kill him and i'll have one less problem"he chuckled sending chills up her spine "This should be intresting. Good job Kagrua you may leave" said the man.

"Yes thank you Naraku-san"said Kagrua.

* * *

_I get distracted like really fast so that's why I make the chapters short anything can distract me but not when i'm reading one time me and my family almost got in a crash and i was reading I didn't notice anything so anyway Ayame and Sakura are sisters and if you seen the anime some names will seem like you heard them so here they are:_

_Ayame: she is from my mind i just got the name from inuyasha_

_Holo: she is from spice and wolf_

_Yachiru: is from bleach_

_Ichi: is from save me lollypop_

_Maka: is from soul eater_

_Alice and Daiki: i made them up_

_anyway i suck at spelling so don't get mad hope you enjoyed and i hope that it was long enough bye hope you enjoyed!_

_~Ayame .A_


	5. The worlds a bitch and we live in it

_okay i know i gave you option for the next chapter but i need more than two people voting so i'm giving until Aug 18 to vote and i made a new story if no one likes it i won't continue it and tell my friend that asked for it it didn't work out or i'm gonna continue anyway because i don't care at all so hope you enjoy! Oh and fluffy comes in the story and ayame's chipmunk from is like pachirisu from pokemon cute but deadly and if you don't know what the pokemon looks like google it_

_**'Inner'**_

**"Ayame"**

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter i don't care:**  
**The worlds a bitch and we live in it **

* * *

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She was sitting in a clearing while Ayame chased a butterfly around the clearing in her chipmunk form trying to catch it. Sakura saw Ayame go to the edge of the clearing and into the forest "Don't go to far!" Sakura yelled. She heard a whimper and knew Ayame heard her and she closed her eyes and went back to relaxing."Look Master Jaken a cute fuzzy animal. I'm gonna catch it!" she heard a while later a soft female voice yell . Sakura heard a grunt and a yell "Get back here fuzzy!" yelled the soft voice Sakura chuckled _'such a cute name_ _for a deadly animal like Ayame' thought Sakura_. "Rin come back!" yelled a more gruff voice making Sakura wince in pain because her ears were sensitive as well. She heard rustling in the bushes in front of her but she didn't open her eyes because she knew who it was. **"Sakura help me before I shock the brat** **and her toad"** whispered Ayame as her she gathered energy in her cheeks sparks flying as she sat on Sakura's shoulder hiding in Sakura's long pink hair. As Ayame had told Sakura a while ago she hated brats that have to much energy."Your so mean Ayame the girl just wanted to play" said Sakura.

Ayame snorted "Play my ass pulling my tail isn't playing". 'Well speak of the devil' thought Sakura as she pulled on her hood and faked sleeping as the girl came out of the bushes she knew that the barrier Ayame gave her the child won't be able to come close."It went this way Master Jaken hurry."said the soft voice as she turned back into the clearing and looked around for the fuzzy thing as she called it. "Rin come ba-" but the man known as Jaken was cut off by the girl"Shhh! there's someone sleeping " said the girl as she pointed to Sakura and she tiptoed over to her and examined her "Rin get back here that could be a demon!" said Jaken "Jaken why is Rin examining a stranger?"Said a velvet voice that made Sakura want to murder something so she woke up from her 'sleep' and just stared until the girl spoke up "Hi i'm Rin what's your name!" the girl said "How did you get past the barrier?"she asked."What barrier?" asked Rin "Jaken go get Rin"said the velvet voice Inner was drooling at the voice while the voice just annoyed Sakura to no end. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru right away"Said Jaken and walked over once he was seven feet away he was shocked and pushed away Sakura got up and dusted her self off "You should go back" she said then a strong wind blew and her hood fell off "Well would you look at that" said Sakura.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV~**

As we were walking I heard a faint voice yell of "Don't go to far!" it said maybe it was a mother yelling after her child. Then as every normal day Rin yells some nonsense "Look Master Jaken a cute fuzzy animal. I'm gonna catch it!" ah there it is. I hear a thud and a grunt then "Get back here fuzzy!" and Jaken chase's after her "Rin come back!" yelled Jaken and as I thought he chase's after her and now I have to follow.

When I arrived i seen Rin examining a hooded person "Jaken why is Rin examining a stranger?" I asked He didn't answer and that means he didn't have one. Then the hooded person woke up and Rin being Rin "Hi i'm Rin what's your name!" said Rin as she smiled "How did you get past the barrier?" asked the hooded person "What barrier?" Rin asked. _' I should test it to see if there is a barrier' _I thought "Jaken go get Rin" I ordered "Yes Lord Sesshomaru right away" he replied as he walked over to them as he was seven feet away he was shocked and pushed away. The stranger got up and dusted off "You should go back" the person said . Then the wind picked up and the hood fell off and all the stranger said was "Well would you look at that". I was shocked but didn't show it on my face and asked myself were had she been all my life she'll be perfect for carrying my pups long pink hair, pale skin ,green eyes, long legs how didn't I notice this before she's perfect and she'll be his.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She stayed quiet for a moment and finally said "Sakura" and walked away."Sakura" I mumbled "Cherry blossom you will be mine" with that I turned and walked away knowing that they would follow me.

* * *

**With Sakura**

**"you know that you can shrink your barrier to just be an out line around you" **said Ayame "I can? how?" Sakura asked **" Sure you can just think about how big you want it and put some chakra into it and there" **shereplied. Sakura did that and the barrier got smaller **" Lets set up camp i'm tired" **said Ayame as they set up camp Sakura thought _'Will I ever have a choice once they come for me can I chose to stay in the ninja world or will I have to leave with Ayame and my real family?' _and with that last thought Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

_okay hope you enjoyed vote please if you guys don't vote i'll pick one and use it so hope you enjoyed bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	6. The Immortal Family

**_IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ_**

_okay school i started today so i'll only be able to update on Fridays and Saturdays and the holidays lucky for me no homework today so lets get on with the show! Er I mean story!_

_**'Inner'**_

**"Ayame"**

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter does it really matter:**

**The Immortal Family**

* * *

"AAAHHH! What did you do to me!" Sakura yelled from her child body .

"Well you wouldn't calm down!" yelled Ayame towering over her little sister.

"Well change me back!" she replied.

"Just calm down and I will!"

After a few moments nothing moved."Well what are you waiting for." Sakura said while tapping her foot."W-well you see I kinda sorta f-forgot how to undo it" it hardly came out in a whisper. It was silent for a moment then all hell broke lose. "WHAT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Sakura glared at the back of Ayame's head as she walked. "Would you stop that" asked Ayame she was in her wolf form with Sakura riding on her back"No" she replied Ayame sighed "I told you it wears off the next day now lets set up camp its getting dark". "Come on grumpy let me tell you a story"Said Ayame as she pulled chibi Sakura into her lap "Let me go"she said "Be quiet and listen"

* * *

_Once there was a king that was ruled the under world. His wife gave birth to eight children two boys and six girls. As he watched his children grow and play he knew that they would get old and die like their mother but she has yet to he came to a answer he would turn them all immortal his wife and his children._

_On the night of the full moon when it's color is as red as blood he made them immortal. And they spilled the blood of humans until they got bored and left like the wind. Some think they still live today in hiding some think that they went back to there lands and just stuck to making havoc there but one things for sure there still alive because there a family of immortals even if they did die they would some day come back and make havoc once more._

* * *

"Was that meant to make me go to sleep because I think i'm gonna have nightmares" said Sakura "Just go to sleep" replied Ayame. It took a while but she fell asleep "Good night Haruno"

* * *

_****__IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ_

_i know its short but i need to update when ever i can sorry tomarrow i might update 'Your Not My Family' anyway voteing is over and not enough people voted so i'm gonna chose one sorry so anyway i hoped you enjoyed bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	7. Note From Me

_I'm getting sick so for me to get better I have to hold my story's for a week I guess and rest my head hurts and my nose is runny and stuff so by and should i write a new story poll on my profile so vote! Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	8. Another Note from me

_I feel much better a few coughs and sniffs here and there and i made a new story not the one for poll but please vote and check out my new story and I'm so so sorry I can't update I have nothing for the story in my mind but I love you all (Not that way) thank you for the reviews Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	9. Chapter Killing needed

_I'm back! I so hope you missed me i woke up early today just so i can update and i might make more mistakes and i'm watching 10,000 B.C while typing this so i'm getting all kinds of ideas so hope you enjoy!_

**_(you already know who's who but just in case)_ **

_**'Inner'**_

**"Ayame"**

_'Thinking' _

"Talking"

* * *

_"There's no smoke without a fire"_

_-Jeremy Wane_

**Chapter...umm:**

**killing needed **

* * *

**"Sakura-chan we got company"** said Ayame from the door way of Sakura's room she was chipmunk again all white with green eyes. The room had a simple futon a pile of cloths and a window with a straw curtains. Ayame's company wasn't a bad company that meant 'time to fight' but one that means 'someone needs some else gone'. The month before they walked no where in mind then they got bored of seeing nothing but trees grass and more trees and demons. They built a small hut outside of a small village on a small hill. The hut had five rooms. Ayame's room, Sakura's room ,a business room, and room for weapons and a place for cooking and eating. They earn money by killing those who they are payed to kill.

"Bring them in" said Sakura as she put on her robe and went to the business room. When she opened the slide door she saw a man in a baboon pelt with the blue baboon face the pelt was white. "Would you like some tea?" asked Sakura as she sat on one of the pillows across of him. The room had a low table with two pillows on each side. On one side of the room was a slide door that lead to the hallway the other side of the room was another slide door that opened to the village letting in air.

"No thank you" he said as Ayame sat on the other pillow still in chipmunk form curled up in Sakura's lap. "What do you need from us?" asked Sakura taking a sip of her _sake _"I need someone gone" he said. "Why?" she asked taking another sip "You see I would do it my self but i'm weak all my power will be drained for a month and the person you are taking to is a puppet my real body is some where else" he told Sakura.

"I see so who do we need to kill?" Sakura asked "Well three of them are a miko one called Kikoyu (?) and the other called Kagome and the other is a half demon called Inuyasha" he said "What do they look like?" she asked as she pet Ayame that fell asleep on her lap "The mikos have long black hair and brown eyes" he said "And the boy?" asked Sakura. "He has long white hair with to dog ears on top of his head with yellow eyes" he replied Sakura put her cup down "We'll get right on it" she said as she stood up holding Ayame in her arms that just woke up.

When she closed the door she started planing "Weapon room?" asked Ayame Sakura smirked "Weapon room" she said as she walked to the room.

* * *

**In The Weapon Room **

The room was filled with weapons in different places. Katana's in one place kunai's in another shuriken and poison, paper bombs, senbon needles,and scrolls each have their own place.

"Sakura-chan why do we have to take them all?" asked Ayame in her human form gathering the all poisons and putting them on the table in the center of the room. "It's not all of them we each take: two katanas, twenty-two kunai, eight-teen paper bombs, one-hundred senbon needles, two summoning scrolls, and three hand fulls of poison gas and powder" she said. "Isn't it enough poison with the ones we're gonna put on the weapons?" Ayame asked again "No our client wants them nothing but bone and ash but we have to bring him the heads"replied Sakura not looking up from drowning the kunai in poison.

They worked in silent until they were done at sun down.

* * *

**The Next Day At 9:00 am **

As they put the weapons in their places the targets were just waking up.

Sakura was wearing a white kimono that was long on her right leg and short on the left right side ended at her ankles while the left side ended half an inch above mid thigh she wore black biker shorts under that ended above her knee with a kunai pouch. She was wearing black ninja shoes and a mask that covered her face in her hair she wore two chop sticks holding her hair up in a messy bun. She had two katana's on her back and a pouch full of poison and another for her senbon needls.

Ayame had the same thing only her kimono was long on the left side and short on the right side and her kimono was black and her biker shorts where white.

"You ready?" Ayame asked Sakura with a smirk "Always" she replied with a smirk of her own and they left to the hunt the pray.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed review you don't have to but it would be nice Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	10. Killing Fail Part 1

_Dearly beloved readers, we are gathered here today...for a new chapter! Yay! Here is another chapter for those of you that have been waiting for it and those of you that came upon it and said 'what the hay i got nothing else to read'. And for some reason i feel like i don't add enough SessxSaku in here should i just change it to Sakura only? leave answer is review hope you enjoy!_

**P.S: Me no type what inuyasha people look like it is to tiring and plus you know what they look like**

_**'Inner'**_

**"Ayame" (When in mind)**

**'Marcy' (When in mind)**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter i'm to lazy to see:**

**Kill Fail Part 1**

* * *

"Okay Sakura, who should kill who?" Ayame asked hopefully They were 2 miles away from their targets "Fine, you can kill the doggy boy" Sakura replied "Hell yeah!" Ayame cheered and did a little victory dance. "Well, it seems like your doing your job Ayame-chan" said a new voice, they turned towards the voice and seen a girl with green hair tried into two braids and with her light brown eyes focused on a thick book in her hands and she was sitting cross legged (Like raven from Teen Tittans go!) and...floating in the air? "Marcy-chan? What are you doing here?" Ayame asked "Well, daddy said that he knew you couldn't be the bigger sister, so he sent me" the girl known as Marcy as she turned the page her eyes still on the book. "And from what I heard you have a mission and there's gonna be a change of plans" she said "Sakura, you be a six year old child, Ayame turn into a big demon and I will be the eleven year old sick sister" Marcy said as she closed her book "And now I shall explain the plan"

After Marcy explained the paln and Sakura and Ayame left the room she coughed a sick cough, when she looked at her hand there was blood she glared at the blood 'Damn it!'

* * *

"AAHHH!"

Inuyasha'a group stopped at the scream "Inuyasha..." said Kagome as she turned to him "Right hop on" he said as she climbed his back with Sango and Miroku running after them.

* * *

'What the hell did you have to stab me for!' Sakura mentally yelled at Ayame as she held her bleeding arm and ran as fast as her small legs would let her while carrying a basket full of herbs on her back and one of her shins were injured. **"Sorry"** Ayame replied she was a giant snake demon like Orochimaru only with eight extra arms because he is scary as hell "Blades of blood!" someone yelled as Ayame got slashed in the back "Son of a bitch!" Ayame yelled her tail reached out to smack Inuyasha but he jumped out of the way. Kagome fired one of her arrows cutting off one of her arms "I'll be back!" she yelled as she ran off into the woods. "Thank you" she said as she tried to stand, on her shin was a big gash "Come one, we can take you to your house" said Kagome as she placed her on Kirara's(?) back. "I don't live far from here" Sakura said "What your name?" Kagome asked "I'm Kagome that's Sango, that's Miroku, this is Shippo(?), and that's Inuyasha" she finished. "I'm Suki" she said.

**Flashback**

_"Sakura your name is gonna be Suki and change your hair to brown i'm gonna do the same, Ayame your gonna be looking like Orochimaru" Marcy said "Why Orochimaru?" asked Ayame "Have you seen Orochimaru?" Marcy asked "He is fucking scary" she said with Sakura nodding here head in agreement. "And I will be the sick sister that you went to gather herbs to make my medicine my name will be Ai and Ayame when you run away come back here as fast as you can and come back here and turn into a dog" she continued "I'll explain the rest of the plan later" she said._

**End of flashback**

"Were here" Sakura said as she got off of Kirara and limped to a small house. "How do you protect your self out here from all the demons?" asked Sango "Well, my sister fought them off, but she got sick and I had to go get herbs when that demon started chasing me" Sakura explained as she entered the house.

Sakura walked ito the house and placed the basket on the floor and took out bandage wrapping and wrapped it around her injured arm and shin. Sakura then walked to a futon that had a girl with her long brown hair sprawled around her, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead with a pained expression on her face. She coughed up some blood and she was burning up and Sakura placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_It would be longer but my gut hurts like a bitch so, hope you enjoyed, review you don't have to if you don't want to Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


End file.
